


Howl

by Maluucious



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Food Issues, Happy Ending, Howl's Moving Castle, Insecurity, M/M, Shy Jung Wooyoung, Soft Choi San, Television Watching, mention of yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "Maybe Wooyoung loved that movie so much because it made him think of San."
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii~   
> Here I am with a woosan following my last jongjoong (Zone of Comfort)!! It's domestic, fluff and just san loving wooyoung and telling him how perfect he is... Hope you like it!!

« Stop pouting, I swear it'll be good! »

San quickly made Wooyoung leave the kitchen, his flowery apron stained with some random sauce and a spatula in one of his hands, pushing him towards the couch. The black-haired boy fell onto the sofa, slightly bouncing on it, pouting even more at his boyfriend.

« Watch a movie or something else, I'll come when it's ready, » San gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing in the place he called his sanctuary, ready to end their dinner. Wooyoung watched him with a discreet smile. He was glad to have him by his side. Curling into a ball, comfortably hidden in his boyfriend's huge dark green hoodie and with his tartan rug, he took the remote and decided to go for _Howl's Moving Castle._ Animation movies were the only that could calm him sometimes, he and his kid's heart that still needed to hug a plushy to fall asleep.

Eyes lost in Sophie's shop as she got transformed into an old lady, he could see San's smile from the kitchen without having to look at him. He was predictable in his movies' choices.

San had been the first one to show him _Howl's Moving Castle_ during one of their first dates. At that time, Wooyoung was even more self-conscious about his appearance nest to the one who became his boyfriend, not understanding how a breathtaking beauty like him could even look at him. The boy had always had some trouble accepting his body and his face, always comparing himself to his friends even without noticing it. Even if Yeosang had tried to cheer him up, Wooyoung sometimes couldn't see anything else than how perfect his best friend and his boyfriend were. It was tricky because he didn't want his insecurities to destroy his most precious relationships.

Without saying a word at first, his boyfriend hadn't been oblivious of the shadows in his eyes every time he exited the bathroom, his looks sometimes swollen and red by the tears that fell down his cheeks. He had just been there. He had taken his hand, intertwining their fingers, not letting him go. He had shown him how fondly he looked at Wooyoung, how softly he kissed him as if he was a masterpiece made out of crystal. Under his touch, the insecure boy melted. Under his gaze, he felt prettier.

Sometimes, his little demons were catching him up, just like on that day. Thanks to San, he had learned to accept them instead of shutting down, fighting them without regressing. On such days, he was always going back to the movie his boyfriend had showed him. A movie about how beauty comes from the inside and how someone obsessed with beauty can become a monster when the nicer characters are actually the prettier. At first, Wooyoung had a huge debate with San about their favorite characters. The black-haired boy had to admit that he found Howl so beautiful that he could only answer his name, to which the other admitted preferring Turnip-Head and Markl, the young kid. With time, beauty faded in his mind as he watched the movie to smile at Calcifer's antic and blush at the romance between Sophie and Howl.

It may have sound childish but this movie remembered him how loved he was and that the voices in his head were as magical as the Witch of the Waste's creations. Even if it was hard, he wasn't alone.

Time passed and Wooyoung was deeply focused on the screen, watching Sophie beg Howl and Calcifer to remember her. His eyes were starting to get wet, as usual, when San arrived behind the couch and tousle his hair, making him lift his head to look at him with puppy eyes. A laugh escaped his boyfriend's lips before he leaned to peck Wooyoung's forehead.

« Still sad? » San asked, making his way to squat in front of Wooyoung who just nodded. He could see a stain of flour on his boyfriend's cheeks and the green lock among the black ones. « You still know that they end up together though, honey bunny. » He added with another small laugh.

« But _you don't understand_ , he accepted to give her _his heart_! That's…fragile and beautiful. She could have shattered it.» Wooyoung's mumbled like a kid.

San smiled softly at his answer, playing with his hand. Wooyoung blushed, thinking about how San had helped him to accept himself as much as Sophie helped Howl in the movie he was watching. His boyfriend had that power of making him understand slowly that nothing was perfect, that imperfection was better, was real. He had showered him with love when he hated himself, he had cooked sweet pastries when salty tears had fallen against his cheeks, he had taken his hand, never letting him go. Maybe Wooyoung loved that movie so much because it made him think of San.

« Are you ready to eat a bit? It's ready, » His boyfriend's voice was soft, cautious as he dived into his dark eyes. Wooyoung nodded slowly, pausing the movie and standing up with him.

« Just wait for me, I'll be back in a second. »

San nodded, curious, as he made his way towards their shared bedroom. He was hesitant but he wanted to try and to believe in himself. Wooyoung looked carefully at his closet and at the mirror, watching his figure hidden behind the locks of black hair and shapeless clothes. He had always tried to hide himself, as if he didn't want to exist. However, San materialized a ball of warm light next to him, showering him with such soft emotions that, even if he didn't know if he could handle it, made him want to live, to exist. Still hesitating, Wooyoung took a deep breath and removed the huge hoodie.

He was shy when he came into the kitchen. His cheeks were pink and his eyes trying to escape, finding the floor suddenly interesting. He cleared his throat, which made San turn around as he was lightening up a candle on the small table. A soft smile appeared on Wooyoung's nervous face when he saw it as well as a few flowers in the center. It wasn't much, but for him it meant everything.

Finally finding the courage to lift his head, he took a glance at San and blushed even harder when he saw his face, nervously pulling the edges of his black t-shirt. His boyfriend seemed dumbstruck but a huge smile quickly transformed his face.

« You're beautiful, Woo. » San murmured, approaching him to take his hands in his, looking at him. It had been what seemed like forever that Wooyoung had worn something that wasn't oversized. Always disappearing behind huge clothes, it was really rare to see him in some simple slim jeans and a t-shirt that wasn't too large, showing his perfect figures. San always looked at him as if he was perfect, which led Wooyoung to realize that, maybe, his mirror wasn't his enemy but his mind was the only culprit. Inside the comfort of his home, under the gaze of the man he loved, he felt like he could try to be himself even if the fight was tiring. It was worthy.

« I think so, for once. » A smile stretched his lips as he joked, but he could never erase of his memory the smile San shot him when he heard him. Wooyoung kissed him softly, lovingly, thanking him through their kiss for everything. It was only for a few seconds, the other's hand playing with his hair, before they parted away, both of them smiling widely.

« Let's eat, I'm hungry! » Wooyoung exclaimed with a laugh, freeing himself from something that had seemed like a monster in his mind when, in fact, it was just a little snake under a rock.


End file.
